


Neji Hyuga destiny

by Brianda94



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: Series of one shots about how Neji Hyuga can't decide his destiny once again but maybe it's not a bad thing and finds his happiness with someone in the same predicament as him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your father saved Hiashi long time ago. As a compensation, he has to marry his son to you. He doesn’t have a son, but he has a nephew. Now, it’s time to get the debt paid.

(Y/N) walked behind his father with her head down, even when his father greeted Hiashi Hyuga and stepped into his house. She didn’t even look up when they sat down to discuss about your marriage, your marriage to a Hyuga. You weren’t mad, you knew this was coming for a long time. Your destiny wasn’t yours, it had been written without a choice.  
You heard them talk, but without paying attention at all. But you did felt eyes on you, an intense look, so you looked up slowly although with your head still down. Then you saw him, your future husband, Neji Hyuga. He was handsome, that was a statement. But you couldn’t know what he was thinking, his face stoned cold.

“My daughter has been trained to be the best wife” you heard your father say “she will…”.

“We talked about this” Hiashi interrupted “the pact isn’t valid since I don’t have a son”.

“But you have a nephew, and a good man, I see. We did this pact under the signature of the elders, you must pay and now is the time”.

“I will pay your debt” Neji spoke up, making (Y/N) to look up at his future husband “I will honour the main family by paying the debt”.

(Y/N)’s father smiled wildly and clapped his hands “perfect then. (Y/N), we are going to have a men talk, go outside”.

She just nodded and left the room, going to the garden they had crossed in their arriving. (Y/N) took a deep breath closing her eyes, as much as she knew that the day would come, she wasn’t ready. She observed the garden, it wasn’t taken care of, which was sad since it was quite big. (Y/N) walked around for a bit until she got to some flowers that needed help and, looking at both sides, she put her hand over the plants concentrating.

“Earth chakra”.

(Y/N) jumped startled and turned around to see Neji approaching her. She looked down, in a submissive posture.

“Lord Neji, I…”.

“You don’t have to do that, I know you hate this” he interrupted her standing just a meter from her “you don’t have to pretend. Not with me now that we are going to be spouses”.

(Y/N) sighed and relaxed her posture “I may not like the destiny of not being able to choose the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I know who I am marrying and I promise to try and honour your name, especially since you’ve sacrificed your future”.

“You are not the only one who has her destiny chosen”.

Neji observed her and was glad to watch her not backing down, instead, she stared right at his eyes. He nodded softly and approached the flowers “so, you can heal plants, have you ever trained?”.

“Not really, I realized I had chakra when I was about 5 but my father never let me train it, I was trained…” she stopped talking.

“To be my wife. And your mother?”.

“She died when I was born”.

Neji didn’t say anything and both started to walk around the garden. He found himself being comfortable in that silence while analysing her. She wasn’t as tense as she was in the room, but seemed cautious 

“When is the wedding?” she asked almost in a whisper.

“In a year. Lord Hiashi has insisted to have us courting for a year”.

“What for?”.

“To get used to each other”.

She nodded and stopped, she looked at a big tree and put her hand on it closing her eyes “I rather get to know each other instead of getting used to. If we learn our traits, what we like, what we don’t, we can make a… Bond. Trust” she opened her eyes and smiled at the new leaves that had appeared “I’m not looking for love, but I would like to make our lives less miserable since we can’t choose”.

(Y/N) looked at Neji trying to decipher what he was thinking. His face didn’t express anything. At all. And with the most serious tone said “I agree with you”.

She smiled a bit and Neji looked at the tree “I spend most of the time in missions”.

“I know”.

“And when I’m here I train” he looked at her “maybe we could train that chakra of yours”.

Then she smiled truthfully “would you do that?”.

“You clearly enjoy it, as you say, we should make our lives less miserable”.

(Y/N) giggled and, for an unknown reason, he liked that sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and you spend time together, you truly enjoy spending time with him and miss him when he’s gone on missions. Most of Neji’s friends are curious about your relationship.

(Y/N) and Neji spent the afternoons together training, eating, walking around while talking about everything and anything to get to know each other. Neji appreciated (Y/N)’s innocent curiosity, never noisy and making an effort to know ‘Neji’ and not Neji Hyuga or the genius ninja.

That day, (Y/N) coughed while sitting on the ground, but when she looked up, she smiled brightly.

“Are you okay?” Neji asked approaching her.

“Never better! Now I can grow trees from a seed, I’ve always dreamed about that” she got up and cleared her skirt from dirt. Neji gave her a bottle of water which she received with a small smile “thank you. Now I can create a place for you to train or meditate filled with trees and flowers”.

He raised a brow “a place for me?”.

“I’m not a kunoichi, there’s no much I can do with my chakra. Maybe be a gardener” (Y/N) said with a small laugh.

He didn’t even smile and said with a serious face “why not?”.

She looked at him surprised “would you let me be a gardener or her people with their crops?”.

“I don’t see why not. I’m not your owner, nor I will ever be. You are free to do as you please as long as you are safe”.

(Y/N) pressed her lips together trying not to show how much his words meant to her “thank you much, I appreciate it. But I will create that space for you anyway, it’s important to have a place to help you meditate, and I’ve you do it a lot ” she smiled and drank from the bottle under the look of Neji who let himself smile a bit.

“We should go back, it’s getting late” the boy said and she agreed with a nod before both of them went their way.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence when Rock Lee approached them doing pirouettes “hello you two! Neji, we are called to the Hokage’s. I’ve already told Tenten”.

“You have to go then” (Y/N) said with a small smile although it meant she wouldn’t see him in a few days or even a week.

“I’ll take you home first” Neji said before looking at Rock Lee “it won’t take me long”.

“You are a gentleman Neji, I’m proud of you” answered Rock Lee with a smile and raising his thumb to Neji “take care of your girlfriend, or should I say fiancée?” asked genuinely curious.

(Y/N) blushed and coughed while Neji just frowned and looked at her “let’s go”.

She nodded still with red cheeks before looking at Rock Lee “always a pleasure, Rock Lee”.

“Like ways, my lady! Bye!” he disappeared through the roofs of Konoha making Neji shake his head with a bit of a grunt.

“I like him, he’s nice” (Y/N) said with a small laugh “and energetic for sure”.

“Too much sometimes” Neji said back while continuing with their walking.

“I’m glad you work with talented and nice people as Tenten and Rock Lee. You will go in the morning?” she asked.

“Most probably”.

“Would you let me know before you go?” she asked shyly.

Neji looked at her a bit surprised by that but he nodded nonetheless. When they arrived at her house, they both saw (Y/N)’s father at the main door. She sighed and turned to Neji.

“Thank you, for today” he nodded and she started to whisper for his ears only “actually, thank you so much for all days, not only for the training. I enjoy talking to you”. She turned quickly avoiding his eyes but (Y/N) stopped in the middle of the way that lead to her house and looked above her shoulder “let me know when you are going, please”.

“I will, rest well”.

She smiled brightly and stepped into the house while Neji stayed a few seconds before going to the Hokage’s thinking in (Y/N)’s words.

As promised, Neji let (Y/N) know with a note when he was going so, early the next morning, she waited for Neji at the village entrance.

“Oi! (Y/N)! Good morning!”.

“Good morning, Tenten. How are you?”

“Excited! This is a good mission! What are you going to do while Neji isn’t here to train with you?” asked with a mischievous smile and wriggling her eyebrows.

“I…”.

“Let the girl be, Tenten” said Rock Lee getting to them “besides, they don’t just train”.

“Morning (Y/N)” greeted Neji ignoring his friends “you shouldn’t have taken the trouble, it’s really early”.

“I wanted to bid you farewell, and give you this” she show him a small box “there’s enough food for three days”.

Neji took it and Rock Lee spoke up “where I can find a girl like her?”.

“Do you really want to marry someone out of obligation?” asked Tenten crossing her arms.

“But they seem to get along, don’t you?” asked Rock Lee looking at them.

(Y/N) looked at Neji who was saving the package in the bag and they smiled a bit at each other.

“Be careful, please” she asked looking right at his eyes.

“I will, take care these days” he replied serious.

She nodded and looked at the other two “and you two take care too”.

They just smiled and nodded giving thanks before starting to walk. Neji stay back a few seconds, looking at her “see you in a few days”.

“See you”.

Neji smiled just a bit and followed his friends. (Y/N) looked at them until they disappeared and sighed a bit sad. It wasn’t the first mission she had experienced, it didn’t bother her that much at the beginning. But it was getting harder for her to be away from him for days, she was getting used to spend her time with him. And she really enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is hurt in a mission, you see his mark for the first time and you have an important conversation with your friend Hinata.

(Y/N) was reading a bit in the garden of her house, trying to concentrate and not think about Neji’s mission, for what she had gathered in the village it was a dangerous one, and how much she was missing him since he had been two weeks away.

She heard footsteps approaching fast towards her so she looked up to see Hinata with concern in her face. She didn’t need Hinata to say anything to know what has happened. (Y/N) met her just outside of her house to ask “is it serious?”.

Hinata pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded.

“We must hurry then” (Y/N) said before both of them started to run to the hospital.

There she met with Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai Sensei and Sakura who had just left the room.

“He’s out of danger, but he needs to rest a lot. He will be out of missions for a while” the ninja doctor said with a small caring smile.

(Y/N) saw Tenten and Rock Lee letting out a big breath, they were visibly worried and tired.

“Will he do a full recover?” Gai Sensei asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure, as long as he rests and takes care of his back” Sakura answered.

“I will make sure he does” (Y/N) spoke up determinate.

All of them turned to realize the presence of (Y/N) and Hinata. Gai Sensei smiled brightly “gah, young love”.

(Y/N) blushed but coughed and looked at Tenten and Rock Lee “are you two okay?”.

“Yes, thanks to Neji” answered Tenten approaching her “we were ambushed, they were too many and really strong”.

“We are sorry we couldn’t protect him as he protected us” Rock Lee spoke up. (Y/N) put her hand on the boy’s arm with a soft smile “you’ve brought him back, we couldn’t ask for more”. She also stroked Tenten’s shoulder softly.

Gai coughed calling their attention “Lee, Tenten, you should go to rest. Neji is in good hands”.

They obeyed and left with their Sensei while Sakura stayed with them just a few minutes to indicate what has happened exactly and how they had to take care of Neji.

(Y/N) was a bit afraid of seeing Neji, but Hinata took her hand and both stepped into the room. He was covered with sheets so they just could see his face that had a huge bruise on his left cheekbone. Hinata was the first one in approaching Neji, whispering things while (Y/N) looked at his covered body, like trying to see the wounds Sakura has told them about. When she reached his face, she was surprised to see, for the first time, his mark.

(Y/N) went to the other side to be closer to Neji. She pushed away his hair carefully, but didn’t put away her fingers, she let them trace the mark. Hinata observed her with curiosity and smiled a bit.

“You haven’t seen it before, have you?”.

“No…I knew about it, because my father told me, but Neji never showed me nor I asked him to”.

“Most people are curious about the mark and the story of our family”.

“At the beginning I was curious too, so I know about your story and the role that Neji has in the Hyuga clan” Hinata looked down ashamed but (Y/N) stroke her arm above the bed “it’s not your fault, and I’ve seen how you treat him. You call him ‘brother’, maybe you can start the unity of your family”.

Hinata smiled at her and both looked at Neji again. (Y/N) sighed and caressed Neji’s hair. She had wanted to do it for a while, but never had the courage “I don’t care about his mark, or your family name” she looked up at Hinata to make sure she didn’t get upset, but she was smiling softly “I’m marrying him, not your clan”.

Hinata nodded and took a chair and sat next to the bed “when I knew about the deal and that Neji was going to marry someone he didn’t know, I felt really sad. But I’m so happy to see that he’s going to be with someone that truly loves him”.

(Y/N) looked up surprised, her eyes opened wide “l-love?”.

Hinata’s face changed and she gulped disconcerted “I-I thought… Maybe I’ve gone too far with my thoughts… I apologize”.

(Y/N) licked her lips and looked at Neji, they cared about each other, that was something she was sure of. They didn’t talk about their upcoming marriage, they didn’t talk about how they were feeling with all of that, but she had felt how their relationship had been growing. But love? She caressed the right cheek of Neji softly and he moved a bit, like following her touch. Her breath hitched and looked up at Hinata that smiled “I’m going to inform my father about Neji’s condition. I’ll come back later, do you need anything?”.

They said goodbye to each other, and (Y/N) looked at him again, contemplating Hinnata’s words. She leaned in to press her lips to Neji’s cheek, feeling her chest on fire the moment they touched. She pulled away gulping and tangled her fingers in his hair, watching him carefully, she had never seen him so peacefully and vulnerable.  
Neji opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus his eyes on her face. (Y/N) smiled sweetly and whispered “hey”.

“Hi… What has happened? Are Lee and Tenten okay?”.

“Yes, they both are fine thanks to you”.

She pulled away her hand from his hair which made him realized what she was doing. Neji looked at her again and frowned “are you okay? You seem…”.

“Scared” she interrupted “well, yes, you’ve scared me a bit”.

Neji felt something unknown in his stomach. Her worry for him made him feel a warmth he definitely wanted to feel more. He flinched when he took his hand out of the sheets to take her hand on the bed.

She smiled, basking in the feeling of Neji’s hand in hers “you are a shinobi, I know what it implies although my heart is not going to be fond of this scares” he squeezed her hand “you have to rest in the following weeks”.

“I’m sorry you are going to miss more days of training”.

“I don’t care about the training” she put her free hand on his cheek, making him tense for a moment, surprised of the gesture “the important thing is your recover”.

Neji gulped, the warmth spreading all over his body and he let his face leaned more on her hand. (Y/N) smiled and caressed his cheek with her thumb, making him smile a bit as well.

Maybe the L word was right to use in the development of their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new status in your life risks your relationship with Neji, you both have a path to choose for the first time and it’s scaring.

Neji had just arrived home from a mission but was surprised to find Hiashi Hyuga waiting for him at the door with a serious face. He instantly got alerted and approached him quick “what’s the matter? Is it Lady Hinata alright?”

“My daughter is fine, still in her mission. This is about your fiancée”.

The young man visibly tensed “is she okay?”.

“Her father died three days ago, I’ve already paid the respects of the clan”.

“How did it happened?” Neji was quite surprised and confused, a week earlier (Y/N)’s father seemed perfectly fine.

“ A heart attack during his sleep, he didn’t suffer” Neji nodded “you must know your fiancée was really distraught but managed all with courage”.

“She is a strong person. If you excuse me, I must go see her immediately” he bowed a bit to his uncle before starting to run to (Y/N)’s house.

There, he found some people taking care of some furniture that were taking out of the house. (Y/N) was at the main door, she seemed tired and a little pale, but her eyes sparkled with something he couldn’t decipher in the moment she saw Neji approaching her.

Neji stopped right in front of her and whispered softly “I’m so sorry for your lost”.

“Thank you” she sighed with the littlest smile “please, come in, I have to talk to you”.

He nodded and followed her inside the house. He had never been there but it wasn’t the moment to observed around and followed her to the main room.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked politely.

“I’m fine, thank you. How are you?” he asked worried about her.

“I’m okay. A bit tired because, as the heiress, I have to take care of my father’s business and his deals”.

“I’m sure you will do fine, and we are here to help you”.

“Thank you” said in a small voice.

(Y/N) sighed looking down, playing with her fingers. Neji knew her enough to know she was nervous about something, and sad. As much as she had smiled at him, it was a really sad one.  
“Neji…”.

“Yes?” he asked approaching her even more, just leaving a meter between them, worried about what was perturbing the young woman.

“Now that I have the control of my father’s deals, I’ve been thinking a lot this past few days and I’ve decided that the deal of my father and your uncle has to end” (Y/N) looked up, trying to be composed and being professional, like it was a business meeting and not wearing her heart on her sleeve “you are free to marry whoever you choose and not for an imposition out of your control”.

Neji felt the air leaving him, but he just gulped analysing quickly the face of the young woman, without believing what she had just said because he thought there was something more between them than just an obligation.

“Is it what you want?” he asked calmly.

She looked at his eyes a few seconds but looked away and coughed “my father was an ambitious man and a lot of times he did deals that harmed other people, I am not like that”.

“But do you wish to end this?” Neji asked again taking a step closer to her.

(Y/N) looked up and her lip started to trembling “Neji…”.

He raised one of his hands and, with the greatest sweetness, washed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek and asked in a whisper “what is it what YOU want?”.

“You” she answered in a whisper too.

In less than what a blink, Neji dipped his head to capture (Y/N)’s lips with his in a soft and tender touch. Both closed their eyes at the contact but they didn’t move, enjoying the electricity that started in their lips and spread all over their bodies.

Slowly, Neji pulled away and, when they looked at each other’s eyes, (Y/N) let out a breath before taking Neji’s face between her hands and kiss him without restriction, without having to hide what has had bloomed inside her for a while. Neji put his hands on her back, getting her closer and kissing back with passion. He never believed he would find himself in a moment like that, letting himself go without care about anything, letting his feelings come out even when he had not truly recognized them until that moment.

They pulled away slowly, their breathings mixing in their lips and looking at each other trying to assimilate what has happened.

“I love you” she said in a breath before gulping “that’s why I wanted to free you, let you have a choice”.

“And this is my choice now” he replied caressing her hair tenderly “and I can’t thank you enough for giving me the chance to do so”.

(Y/N) chuckled with watery eyes and leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, wishing time would stop right in that moment. And Neji wished just the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your relationship hasn’t change that much and you start to worry about how comfortable Neji is with it. His friends are pestering about your relationship

(Y/N) and Neji were having dinner together quietly in a restaurant that Neji frequented with his friends. He had arrived from a mission that morning and was looking forward to spend time with (Y/N). Even though it was clear the feeling they had for each other, their relationship didn’t change much from before their first kiss. She took his hand sometimes but she felt him tensed but never pulled away. Their kisses were short, not close to the first one at all. (Y/N) wasn’t concerned about Neji’s feelings, she was sure of them but she was a bit worried about the fact that he didn’t expressed them, not even when they were alone.

(Y/N) chewed her steak while staring at Neji who seemed in his own world, his eyes were unfocused and ate in a mechanic way. She sighed and coughed a bit to call his attention “are you okay? You seem distracted”.

“I was thinking you shouldn’t live alone in that house” she was surprised by that and titled her head paying him all her attention “you could be attacked or you could need help and there’s no one to come to your aid. If you agree, I could talk to Lord Hiashi for you to come to the Hyuga compound”.

“I don’t think he would like it since we are not married”.

“But that’s going to change soon!” someone yelled interrupting their dinner.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Rock Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto, who were the one to yell, sat next to Neji nudging him “you are going to marry in half a year, aren’t you?”.

“Maybe before that, seeing they are truly lovers” Rock Lee commented making (Y/N) blush profoundly.

Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto laughed and the last one grinned at the young woman seeing her red face. Neji looked at his friend with a growling face “I would suggest you to leave our relationship out of your conversations”.

He stood up calling the attention of all “(Y/N), let’s go”.

“You haven’t ended your food” Choji said alarmed seeing the food on the table.

“We should be the ones going” Shikamaru spoke up “we’ve crashed their date after all and Neji doesn’t want all this attention”.

Neji groaned making his friends look at him with smirks.

“Why not? If I had someone as great as (Y/N) I would gladly take the attention” said Rock Lee moving his eyebrows in a funny way that made the girl laughed.

“Lee” Neji warned.

(Y/N) sighed and got up imitating Neji “it’s a bit late, you can eat all this food, it’s paid already”.

“Free food!” Naruto cheered with a big smile “thank you so much!”.

“You are an angel” Choji cried starting to take the food to his side.

(Y/N) just smiled and waved at them while Neji put his hand on her back to directed to the outside.

In their way, the young woman stole glances at Neji who was quiet with a frown in his face. She took the chance and took his hand, feeling once more how he tensed under her touch. (Y/N) pulled away with a sad sigh and Neji looked at her confused. She bit her lip before starting to speak “Neji, are you ashamed of showing what we share?”.

“What do you mean?” he asked as serious as always.

“I don’t doubt what you feel for me and I don’t pretend to change who you are, your respect and your good manners are something I love and appreciate. I can understand that with your friends, you can feel uncomfortable, but when we are alone, you are always tensed”.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment “I’m really sorry if I’ve made you think I’m ashamed, in any way, of you and what is between us. The truth is…”.

(Y/N) saw his reticence and took both of his hands “speak to me, trust in me, I just want to know if I uncomfortable”.

Neji shook his head and pulled away one of his hands to caress her cheek “you don’t make me uncomfortable, it’s just that I’m not used to this. To being with someone and receive this kind of affection”.

She smiled and approached him slowly and kissed him softly on the lips “it’s okay, thank you for telling me”.

He observed her face for a moment before they started to walk again. Neji took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and making her smile.

“Do you want me to talk to Lord Hiashi about moving?” Neji asked.

“I would love to spend more time with you actually, but I’m not sure he would like the idea”.

“Leave it to me, I think I can convince him” he said with a smile that she reciprocated “and I’m looking forward to spend more time with you too”.

She couldn’t stop a giggle that was cut short when Neji stopped walking and took her face for a sweet kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war is coming in and you’ve barely started to have a taste of what your life could be. The head of the Hyuga clan has made a decision which makes you take the matter into your own hands.

(Y/N) was pacing back and forth in the garden that she had grown so fond of during her staying in the Hyuga compound. There she had spent most of her time with Neji, training under the surprise of Lord Hiashi, walking around, having home-made dinner, kissing when they were by themselves… That garden has been witness of the growing love of them that, in that moment, was threatened by the impending war. She was nervous, not only for his Neji but for her friend Hinata too who was light. She was a strong kunoichi, a strong woman, but her pureness and kindness could be broke with the ugliness and cruel nature of a war.

(Y/N) saw all the Hyuga clan left the room where they had reunited to talk about their role in the war. She greeted with a nod to those who greeted her in her way to find Neji and Hinata. Neji didn’t show that much of emotion, she was used to that, but when (Y/N) saw the sadness in Hinata’s face, she knew something hadn’t gone according to what they had predicted.

“What have happened?” she asked a bit scared.

Neji looked at her and took both of her hands, he knew she appreciated the comfort of a physical touch “Lord Hiashi has commanded me to lead the clan in the war”.

(Y/N) looked at Hinata who looked at her with sadness and guiltiness since they all thought that, as the heiress of the clan, she would be the one to do so. (Y/N) tried to smile at her to comfort her somehow, but her worry was more that present in her face. 

“Everything will be alright” he said with as much confident as he could.

(Y/N) squeezed his hands and nod pressing her lips into a thin line.

“I need to go the Hokage’s, I’ll come for dinner” he whispered caressing her hair.

“Okay” she barely said back, closing her eyes when she felt Neji’s lips on her forehead.

He left, leaving (Y/N) and Hinata by themselves.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N)” Hinata said with a broken voice.

“It’s not your doing my dear friend” (Y/N) said with a small smile 

Hinata’s breath hitched and looked down sad. (Y/N) sighed seeing how it was affecting her friend so she opted to hug her. Hinata hugged her back letting a few tears to roll down her cheeks “I will protect Neji, I swear you are going to live a wonderful life”.

(Y/N) squeezed her tight trying to keep her emotions.

Hinata had to go too, so (Y/N) was left alone with her thoughts and her fear. She was sad and furious that the life she could have with Neji seemed to be a dream and not a reality.

Sitting under the favourite tree of the couple, she took a big decision.

When Neji arrived and found her under the tree, he was surprised when she asked for a meeting with Lord Hiashi.

“May I ask what’s the matter?” he asked with curiosity, (Y/N) and Lord Hiashi spoke just the necessary and out of respect.

“I need to ask him for a favour”.

Neji rose his eyebrows but didn’t push it further, so they just went to meet with the head of the clan.

“Lord Hiashi” she bowed to him “may I have a word with you? I promise not to take much of your time”.

“Go ahead” the man nodded to her.

Neji stayed to the side of the room and she coughed to clear her throat and started to speak with determination “my union with Neji Hyuga is set to take place in five months but, in light of the latest developments in our village and in the shinobi world, I would like to ask that the wedding be held before the start of the impending war”.

Neji opened his eyes wide, he didn’t expect (Y/N) to ask for such a thing. Lord Hiashi furrowed his brows and she took it as her moment to keep talking.

"Although our marriage was arranged, it is not a secret that in these months we have been able to know each other and have the fortune to fall in love" (Y / N) smiled slightly at Neji with tenderness "my future with Neji is my greatest wish, but the war can take it from me, and perhaps we just have a few days together” her voice broke a little “and I would like to spend them with him as husband and wife”.

Neji felt his heart clench and he couldn’t feel more love for (Y/N) that in that moment. Lord Hiashi analysed her with squinted eyes “and how do I know that all you want is the privilege of the Hyuga clan that you would have if the worst scenario happens?”.

The young Hyuga felt rage and walked to the middle of the room, standing next to (Y/N) “Lord Hiashi…”.

But (Y/N) interrupted him focusing her eyes on Lord Hiashi “I do not care about your clan, I don’t care about the privileges of the Hyuga’s, I just care about Neji, about what we have and the possibility that our life together might end even before it truly starts” she took a step towards the head of the clan “I will write down that I give up the name Hyuga in case we lose him”.

“(Y/N)…” Neji whispered trying to process her show of love.

Lord Hiashi stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, thinking, watching the young couple communicate without words but with the greatest love in their looks “that won’t be necessary, I will arrange the ceremony in five days, although it can be a big one”.

“I don’t need much, Lord Hiashi” she made a slight bow with her head “thank you”.

“No, thank you. My brother would be proud of knowing his son shares his life with such a passionate, determinate and brave woman”.

Neji tried to keep his breath even although he was overwhelmed by all the emotions. Both wished their goodnight to the head of the clan and left the room.

Once outside, Neji pushed (Y/N) gently against a wall, taking her face softly between his hands before kissing her almost with despair. She kissed back in the same kind, intertwining her fingers in his hair.

“I love you” he whispered against her lips “and I’m honoured to be your future husband”.

“The honour is all mine, Neji” she whispered back with a small before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don’t need much. Just him. The future looks uncertain, maybe inexistent, but you will face it with him by your side. (WARNING: slight mention of erotica).

(Y/N) looked around the garden, the Hyuga clan and their closest friends were laughing, dancing and just enjoying themselves. She was really happy that, in those dark and uncertain moments, people could find enjoyment and happiness somehow. She felt the warm hand of Neji engulfing her to call her attention, the feeling of the ring in his finger was really welcome. (Y/N) smiled at him brightly “hi”.

“Sorry, Gai sensei wanted to give me a talk”.

She laughed and closed her eyes at the feeling of Neji kissing her forehead. She couldn’t believe she was married Neji, to such a kind, charming and brave man. The ceremony has been wonderful, a beautiful moment she would always take with her. He furrowed his brows a bit but with a smile “are you okay?”.

“I want time to freeze and be in this moment forever” she whispered blushing “I was so sure this day was going to be hellish when I was younger… I’m so glad I was wrong”.

He dropped her hand gently to wrap his arms around her waist with a chuckle. They looked at each other, without saying a word, just basking in each other warmth.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga” both looked at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear “are you going to join the celebration or are you just going to be all lovely dovey?”.

“Naruto, let them live their young love!” Rock Lee yelled too excited.

(Y/N) laughed and looked at Neji who shook his head. She took his arms and walked them to their friends who cheered making the new marriage to laugh.

Hours later, the few guests that had shared their union left the garden of the Hyuga compound. Lord Hiashi had made sure that the newlyweds had intimacy in one of the buildings of the compound, which made them a bit nervous although they knew what was coming.

They went to their room, the one they were going to share from that moment ahead, it lacked warmth but (Y/N) was sure that it would change when they spent time and add their own things at the room. She swallowed, maybe they didn’t have that much time to make that room theirs. Some involuntary tears appeared in her eyes and Neji grew concerned.

“(Y/N)” he whispered taking her face carefully “what happens?”.

“I…” she swallowed again “I feel so happy to be with you but in less than a week you are going to face a war and I might lose you”.

“Don’t think about that” he said wiping away her tears.

“I can’t help it” she put her hands over his wrists “I didn’t say I wanted the moment to freeze just because I’ve loved this day, but because I don’t want you to go”.

Neji sighed saddened but tried to smile to her “there’s a great reason to come back alive, our future”.

She let out a watery chuckle “I love you…”.

“I love you” he whispered back.

(Y/N) let out a breath and went for his lips with passion and he kissed back in the same kind. When they pulled away, she giggled making him smile.

“That giggle” he whispered taking the accessories of her hair with care “you giggled the day we met, in the garden, and since then I hoped to hear it every time we were together”.

While Neji took care of her hair, her rings, and necklace with the outmost respect and sweetness, (Y/N) caressed his face, paying attention to his mark, the mark she had made him know didn’t mean anything to her.

They took care of their shoes and stared at each other a bit nervous. Neji took her hands that were trembling a bit “are you scared?”.

“No, I know you won’t hurt me, but I’m nervous about the… Expectations?” she chuckled nervously.

“Don’t be”.

Neji had inexperienced hands in terms of taking of the clothes of another person, but the delicacy of his fingers, the adoration in his eyes and the respect in his movements made up for it. (Y/N) watched him intently, memorizing his face.

She stayed in her underwear, blushing furiously, but he took her chin softly “you are magnificent”.

Neji asked her to do the same, to take his clothes as an act of equality, and although she was clumsy in her acts, they chuckled and laid on the huge bed. She took a deep breath and took his face to kiss him, intertwining her fingers in his hair.

(Y/N) didn’t understand why she was so nervous, with Neji, it was all natural. They just let themselves go, caressing with softness, kissing with passion, looking with adoration, whispering with devotion.

When they were united in the most intimate way, Neji looked at her and pulled away her hair “are you okay?”.

She just nodded before pecking his lips “I love you”.

“And I you” he whispered kissing her forehead before moving slowly.

Even though her giggle would always be his favourite sound, the second one would be her gasps of pleasure.

After reaching the heaven between the sheets, both laid on their sides, with their legs intertwined, staring at each other.

“We could spend the rest of our days here” she mumbled a bit tired.

Neji blushed making her laugh and kiss his forehead, he smiled softly and took her in his arms.

Both of them fell asleep shortly after, tired after the day, all the emotions and the fact that they were a married couple, what she used to despise and was a blessing in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear. The only feeling you have with the impending war, and drastic circumstances requires drasctic actions..

(Y/N) saw his husband arriving home from the window of the room they had shared for the last days, a room where they had formed a bond even stronger, they had created a home between four walls and wouldn’t ask for more.

Neji greeted her with a peck on her forehead before sitting with a sigh on their bed. She went behind him and hug him from behind leaning her chin on his shoulder.

“When is it going to start?” she asked in a whisper trying to not let the fear be present in her voice.

“We are called in two days” he answered almost emotionless.

Her breath hitched and she pressed her mouth against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Neji moved around to be face to face with (Y/N). He cleaned away the tears rolling down her cheeks with a frown “I don’t want to spend our last day in tears”.

“Don’t call it our last day, please, don’t” she begged.

Neji just smiled a little “do you want to go to that place you like at the east forest?”.

She nodded and took a deep breath before licking her lips “I’ve been thinking…” she looked up at those eyes she loved to see all the time “I’m a Hyuga now, I’m part of the clan”.

He nodded slowly confused but with a feeling he didn’t like about what she was going to say.

“And all the clan has been called to be part in this war…”.

“No” he said immediately getting up from the bed.

“Neji, listen…”.

“You are not coming to participate in the war, you can’t”.

“We’ve been training and every help will be good for our wining”.

“You are far from being a shinobi, (Y/N)!” he yelled.

But she didn’t even flinch, she knew he was scared so she got up and took his hands “I’m not a kunoichi, that much is true, but I have chakra, I can be of help”.

“You don’t have idea of what we are going to face, not even us know the magnitude of the power we have to fight” he pulled away his hands to take her face softly “it would be your death bed”.

(Y/N) took his wrists “you want to protect me, but who is going to protect you? The leader of the clan in the war, one of the best shinobis in Konoha… I would rather die trying to protect you than lose you waiting here”.

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes letting a couple of tears scape. She leaned her forehead against his, listening to his whisper “I will come back, I promise”.

“Don’t make promises you don’t know if you can fulfil”.

The young man opened his eyes and pulled away slightly to looked at her eyes “then I promise you I will do my best to come back to you, but I can’t let you come. If you do, I won’t let you leave my side and we could both perished. Wait for me here, and if I don’t come back, carry my memory, tell our story”.

(Y/N) burst into tears and Neji hugged her tightly, pushing her softly to the bed where they stayed embracing each other like their lives depended of it, and in a way, they did.

The next day they didn’t talk about the following day, just spending the time together, enjoying the moment and professing their love through touches, kisses and looks.

The morning all the shinobis had to left Konoha, (Y/N) went with Neji and the Hyuga clan to the border of Konoha. There, families said goodbye in tears but (Y/N) wanted to be strong for once. She approached Rock Lee, Tenten and Guy Sensei.

“I know I’m not position to ask for anything, but I need to ask you to protect him. Take me Neji back, please”.

Tenten took a deep breath a hugged the young woman. Tenten had always been supporting and kind to (Y/N) and she couldn’t start to imagine what it was like to be in (Y/N) position “he will come back to you”.

(Y/N) hugged her back whispering in her ear to be safe. Rock Lee and Gai Sensei promised the same and she asked them to be careful and come back too.

She went to the clan, her clan in that moment. She didn’t say anything to Lord Hiashi, it wasn’t needed, they just nodded at each other respectfully. (Y/N) felt a warm hand on her arm and turned to see Hinata. She was smiling, trying to put a brave face for her, but (Y/N) knew she was scared, like everyone, which made her even braver.

“I’ll protect brother Neji with my life” she said with confident.

“I want you to come back too, dear Hinata” she took her hands “you are amazing, I admire you” Hinata blushed and shook her head but (Y/N) kept talking “you are kind, you are strong and you are a brave kunoichi and woman, I do admire you. Please, be careful and come back alive to share a life with me and Neji”.

Hinata blinked away her tears and hugged (Y/N) nodding. (Y/N) caressed her hair while they were hugging, begging her to take care.

When it was time to say goodbye to Neji, she couldn’t. (Y/N) hugged him hiding her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. She didn’t need to ask him to come back or to take care, he knew. He didn’t need to promise her it would be fine, he hoped.

“It’s time to go” they heard around them.

They pulled away slightly to meet halfway in a heartful kiss. She took Neji’s face to caress his jaw and cheeks once more, he pressed her against him to feel her warmth.

When they ended that kissed that told everything they couldn’t with words, Neji leaned his forehead on hers “thank you for freeing me”.

She sighed letting the tears rolled down her cheeks “I love you”.

“I love you” he whispered back before kissing her forehead and pulling away.

He left with his clan, without looking back, he couldn’t.

But (Y/N) stayed there watching almost all Konoha leave. She burst into tears and leaned on a wall of a nearby house, letting the sobs come out.

Once she had calmed down, she turned to go back to the compound slowly. The sun caught the light in her ring, the ring which symbolized her bow and bond to Neji. Clenching her jaw and wiping away her tears, she looked back, the shinobis of Konoha gone. If Neji didn’t come back, she wouldn’t live anyway so she started to run, run as fast as she could towards their direction.

It took her a lot to catch up with her village, and she was afraid of being out of Konoha for the first time. There were too many shinobis from others villages and countries, but she just let her feeling direct her between the shinobis.

Gaara, the Kazekage, was talking but she didn’t hear a word, concentrated on the man with long hair a few meters from her.

Taking a deep breath she stood at his side and took his hand softly. Neji immediately looked at her and a thousand emotions appeared in his face: shock, confusion, anger, fear… But before he could talk, she put her hand on his cheek “for better or for worst, until death do us part” she smiled tenderly.

Neji shook his head but put his hand over hers closing his eyes while wrapping her waist with his other arm.

Everyone started to cheer, because of Gaara words, but Neji and (Y/N) just looked at each other with determination of facing that war together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war is ugly, a war is unfair. Too many sacrifices and tears wasted in a world filled with pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUS SPOILERS. I’m one of those persons who think Neji’s death was unfair and it was for Naruhina’s relationship so… Love Naruhina though!

(Y/N) wouldn’t have ever imagine what she was facing. Any description or knowledge of what a war consisted of, wasn’t even remotely close to the truth.

She was still alive, she didn’t even know how, but she wasn’t going to question it since Neji was by her side, alive, and she could protect them creating shields made of soil and rocks.

They weren’t sure what day it was, sleep was a luxury and they were exhausted, but they couldn’t stop fighting.

They were all called to help Naruto to defeat the Ten-Tails. (Y/N) was shaking, that monster was like pulled out of the worst nightmare. Neji squeezed her hand for a moment before all of the shinobis there united to attack. Sadly, it didn’t work and most of them landed on their backs when that creature responded.

“Are you okay?” Neji helped her getting up.

She just nodded and both looked up. (Y/N) breathed shakily, terrified when the Ten-Tails started to release attacks. But those attacks were not directed to them, but far away. Neji frowned and shook his head “he’s showing us that he can destroy anything he wants. No one is safe, not even Konoha or any village for that matter”.

(Y/N) pressed her lips into a thin line and watched with horror another blast. Both followed the trajectory and paled when they saw when it was directed.

“Neji…”.

“The centre of operations…” he gulped “they have attacked the brain of the shinobi alliance”.

“Those people…” she whispered feeling her eyes filled with tears. (Y/N) gulped and turned to Neji with shaky voice “Shikamaru’s and Ino’s fathers are there”.

Neji closed his eyes with a sigh and clenched his teeth. (Y/N) looked around, trying to find Shikamaru and Ino but it was impossible to find them there in that moment. She knew there was not time to cry for them in that moment and she felt heartbroken for their friends. (Y/N) took a deep breath and closed her eyes sending a prayer to the sky.

“Neji”.

Both of them turned to look at Hiashi who, with just a look, spoke with his nephew. Neji just nodded and took (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“We have to go to Naruto, but you help here”.

“But…”.

“Please” he took her face “I’m amazed by your courage and talent”.

(Y/N) pouted and leaned her forehead against his, taking his hands “you give me the strength”.

Neji smiled slightly and kissed her lips “I love you”.

He pulled away but still with their fingers intertwined “I love you” she whispered.

She didn’t want to let him go, it was going to be the first time they were going to separate since that war has started, but she knew it was what he had to do and she would be just a burden.

Neji, Hiashi and Hinata left but she didn’t have time to think about her predicament because the Ten-Tails started to attack again. That time it wasn’t a blast of energy but wood projectiles. (Y/N) couldn’t react with the first wave of projectiles, but thankfully they missed her. She jumped, making her react at last and started to run across the field making the ground around her to protect as much people as she could. She saw Sakura lifting rocks with her strength. They looked at each other when (Y/N) ran past her, giving each other a supporting look.

The projectiles stopped, just for a moment, and she stopped running, wheezing a bit on the top of a small elevation. She look at the other side to see Naruto on the floor, exhausted when the Ten-Tails prepared another attack, directed to him. It all happened too quickly.

Hinata put her body in front of Naruto, shielding him. (Y/N) knew those projectiles would killed her, but she was too far from her to create a shield so she started to run towards them. Then she saw Neji jumping, just a second later, to shield both Hinata and Naruto, and (Y/N) felt her heart stop.

“NO!!” she yelled in despair, jumping at the same time.

She summoned the ground beneath them to follow her and her body collided with Neji’s. A sharp pain crossed her body, losing the sensitivity for a moment before feeling a burning pain on her side. They both fell hard on the ground, gasping for air.

“Neji! (Y/N)!” Naruto yelled approaching them.

(Y/N) opened her eyes to see Neji looking at her, paled and with terror in his eyes.

“(Y/N)…”.

She tried to smile, but that smile disappeared when she saw one of the projectiles embedded on the lower part of his back.

“No…” she thought she was too late.

“Medics!! We need medics!!” Naruto yelled taking Neji carefully while Hinata did the same with (Y/N).

“Why have you done that?” Neji asked (Y/N).

“We give our lives for the ones we love” (Y/N) mumbled and put her hand on Naruto’s arm “just as Hinata was going to do. So your life is not only yours, Naruto”.

“But… How can you do this for me?” Naruto asked in tears “sacrifice your life for me?”.

“Because you said I was a genius” Neji said with a small smile.

(Y/N) giggled before coughing and Neji looked at her whispering “that giggle”.

They moved their hands to touch. Naruto and Hinata were crying, thinking they were going to lose both of them, but in that moment, Sakura arrived, gasping when she saw the predicament of the couple.

“I…”.

“Save them, Sakura” begged Naruto.

She kneeled next to (Y/N) who shook her head “save him”.

“But…”.

“Save Neji, Sakura. He’s important” she whispered.

Neji was barely conscious but heard her words and wanted to refuse, but words wouldn’t come out, darkness was trying to envelop him.

With her last strength, (Y/N) took Sakura’s hand “save Neji, please” before her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE’S JUST ONE CHAPTER LEFT. THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE TO HEAR WHAT DO YOU THINK!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end...

Hinata sighed at the doorframe of Neji’s bedroom. She could only see his back, but his slumped shoulders gave away his mood.

“Brother” she called softly before approaching a bit to the bed “we have to go”.

Neji turned a bit his head to see that Hinata was already dressed in black. They had to go to the cemetery to play their respects to all the people who have lost their lives in the war. 

“I’ll be in a minute” he murmured closing his eyes, he still had to finish dressing.

“Of course”.

Neji sighed tired, the war had ended two days before but he hadn’t rested, not even a bit. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, and he wished he could picture her smile and giggle or the tender in her eyes, but he saw her next to him, deeply wounded but trying to be brave for him. The young man got up and got ready, but his eyes caught her ring. The wedding ring. He took it carefully and decided to put it through a leather lace that put around his neck, hiding it under his clothes.

The remain of the Hyuga clan marched all together to the cemetery were all Konoha was. Hinata stayed next to Neji, being a silent support that he appreciated although he couldn’t vocalize it yet. They greeted those who greeted them when they arrived and Naruto approached Hinata and Neji when he saw them. They didn’t say anything, they just nodded at each other and joined the rest of their friends.

“Hey, Neji” Rock Lee greeted, putting his hand on his shoulder “have you slept at all?”.

He shook his head and Tenten approached them “but are you eating? You have to take care of yourself after your wound. How is it?”.

“Sakura was highly effective in her work” he replied.

“You are still mad at her” Tenten mumbled sadly.

“I don’t think this is the place to talk about it, we are here to pay the respects of those who left us bravely”.

Neji went to stand next to Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga clan. Hinata sighed and looked at Rock Lee and Tenten “I don’t know how to be there for him”.

“You are doing enough, Hinata” Rock Lee smiled at her slightly to comfort her.

The people of Konoha started to get around the new graves, ready to give their prayers to the souls of the lost lives.

Suddenly Neji felt something that made him look up with a frown. Hinata looked at him surprised by his movement that stood out between the heads down of all. Neji looked behind them to see someone in a wheelchair, helped by another figure. Neji mumbled something under his breath before getting out of the crowd and running to them “(Y/N), you should be at the hospital!!”.

Neji kneeled in front of his wife that smiled just a bit “I needed to be here to say goodbye”.

The man looked up at Sakura who looked guilty “we talked yesterday, she could use the fresh air and we would go back to the hospital as soon as the funeral ends”.

“Don’t get mad with her, it was my doing” (Y/N) said “and Lady Tsunade said I could do it”.

Neji just sighed and stood up to be the one who pushed the wheelchair “thank you, Sakura”.

“No worries” said with a small voice.

Before she pulled away completely, Neji stooped her talking again “I mean, thank you for what you did. I apologize for what I yelled at you back at the field, it wasn’t appropriate, you were doing your job”.

“I understand, Neji. You thought you were going to lose her” she looked down at (Y/N) who smiled at her “but I understood what it would be like if I didn’t do as she asked”.

“Good thing you are magnificent at your job” (Y/N) said taking Neji’s hand that was on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled at her and the three of them joined the rest of Konoha who smiled at them. Neji pushed the wheelchair until (Y/N) was next to Shikamaru and Ino, he knew she was there for them.

“You shouldn’t have come, you are still healing” Ino whispered trying to keep at bay her emotions.

“But I had to, this is the place where I have to be, next to you to say goodbye to our warriors”.

Ino let out a sob and leaned down to hugged her very carefully. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly “thank you, (Y/N)”.

She smiled sadly at him and the funeral started. A ceremony filled with tears but also pride for those who had protected all of them.

Once the ceremony ended, (Y/N) said goodbye to her friends, promising a visit soon. Neji, Hinata and Naruto took her to the hospital.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asked with a small smile.

“I’m sleeping a lot, Sakura says that’s good. That my body is recovering great. Lady Tsunade said I will heal completely in a week or so, but my chakra is a bit under what it should be”.

“You were really brave, not a kunoichi and fighting like all of us”.

“It means a lot coming from you, hero of the war”.

Naruto blushed deeply and the women laughed.

Once in the hospital, Naruto and Hinata said goodbye while Neji stayed with his wife. He sat on her bed, at the edge of the bed in front of her. She smiled and took his hand “don’t be mad at me”.

“I’m not…”.

She smirked and her hand went to his clothes to reveal the scar of his abdomen “it left a scar”.

“It’s a reminded that my brave wife saved my life” he said leaning to kiss her lips sweetly.

She smiled against his lips and whispered against them “don’t worry, I’m going to be a gardener from now on”.

“Whatever you desire” he replied pulling away a bit.

(Y/N) saw something behind his clothes and took the lace, revealing her ring. Neji took it to pulled away the ring “Sakura gave it to me once she stabilized you, I’ve carried it with me since”.

Neji took her hand softly and put the ring where it belonged. (Y/N) smiled brightly and caressed his face “what now?”.

“First, you recover. Then we go home, take care of the garden together and just enjoy our future”.

(Y/N) pulled his arm softly and he sighed but acceded to lay next to her carefully.

“And, in that future, there’re babies?” she asked smiling.

Neji blushed and stuttered a bit “b-ba-babies?” (Y/N) nodded biting her lip. Neji tried not to smile looking at her, but he couldn’t help it. He was surprised how cheerful she seemed after what she had endured. He caressed her cheek and got his face closer to her, almost touching her nose “it would be an honour to form a family with you”.

She blushed but giggled making him laugh softly.

“We are free” she whispered “we can live our future without anyone telling us what to do”.

“We are free together”.

(Y/N) smiled and kissed him softly once, twice, three times. No rush. They had all the time. The rest of their future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THAT HAVE READ MY STORY OF NEJI, IT’S BEEN A PLEASURE AND I HOPE YOU’VE ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I’VE ENJOYED WRITING IT. WOULD LOVE TO HEARD WHAT ARE YOU THOUGHT IN THIS STORY. MUCH LOVE!


End file.
